One Day At The Park
by Moonlight68
Summary: An evening in the park after Halloween just enjoying some candy, sounds great right? Well its about to get better. Reader X Amaimon


It was late in fall and [Name] was at the park sitting under a tree with a sack of Halloween candy beside her. She lived in a place where it didn't really get cold so there were a couple people there also but they were all off sitting on benches, playing, or walking dogs. Reaching into her bag of candy she pulled out a lollipop, un-wrapped it, and stuck it into her mouth as she swatted at the little black things floating around in the air. She could see demons, yes and there were demons in the park (Small ones), yes but they didn't seem to mind her and just left her alone. Actually she got her sight for demons when what seemed to be a small baby demon came over and curiously bit her foot just hard enough for it to bleed although it was just playing. Yeah I know, a not so exciting way to get the ability to see demons.

After a minute or two of just sitting there and staring off a demons head flopped down from the tree she was sitting under. He had green hair with a spike on the top of his head and blue eyes. He was a couple inches from her face but wasn't looking at her as he extended his arm and clawed hand for her bag of candy but was surprised when she flicked his forehead as she moved her lollipop to the side of her mouth to speak.

"How about you ask before you take." She said to the demon whose attention she now had.

He stayed silent for a second just looking at her, most likely surprised by her actions or perhaps even that fact that she could see him, she didn't know. Eventually he decided to play along. "Can I have a lollipop?"

"No." she answered even after he asked her. She noticed his fang like canines when he spoke. A couple seconds passed before he swiftly grabbed the lollipop stick from her mouth and toke it from her before going back into the tree to eat it. [Name] was utterly shocked. He just toke it right out of her mouth. She looked up into the tree but he was gone.

This being a normal routine of hers to come to the park after Halloween, she came back again the next day and it wasn't too long before the green hair demon popped his head down again. "Can I have some sweets today?"

[Name] narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you had enough yesterday so, no."

Again like the last time they looked at each other for a couple seconds before he somehow snatched a lollipop out of the previously closed bag of candy before leaving into the tree again and mysteriously disappearing again.

[Name] cursed lightly under her breath but she wouldn't let him ruin her tradition so she came back the next day and so on for days to come. Each time she made the game fun-er for Amaimon by attempting to hide it behind her before she refused him when he asked the same question of 'Can I have some sweets today?' He remedied that by grabbing her arms and pulling her up while Behemoth stole a lollipop from the bag then let her go and left again. Then she had tried bringing just a hand full with her but Amaimon just snatched it out of her hand when she opened her hand to take a piece after she denied the same question he asked every time. [Name] tried many different ways but Amaimon always found a way around it.

Today though as [Name] waited for her every day visit from Amaimon she had a grin on her face, Amaimon soon popped his head down from the tree. "Can I have some sweets today?" he asked.

"Nope~ there is no more." She felt as of though there was a victory in those words cause for once he wouldn't be able to steal her candy from her, especially her lollipops. He had taken all her lollipops and she had only gotten to enjoy one of them and that was the one he toke from her mouth the first day.

Amaimon raised his eyebrow, "Can I have something sweet today?" he asked changing his usual questions by a little bit but [Name] assumed it meant the same thing.

"I just told you there was no more." She made a face not knowing how she was supposed to do that if all the candy was gone.

Amaimon came out of the tree today crouching right in front of where she was sitting. "So if there was something sweet here that I wanted you would let me have it?"

"Err, I suppose so." She said not really caring since she didn't have any.

Amaimon grinned just then and leaned forward over her till her back was against the tree and his right hand rested beside her shoulder and head on the tree.

"What are y-" She got cut off when Amaimon placed his mouth on hers and snaked his tongue into her already opened mouth slowly making his way around the moist cavern as if he were trying a new candy and wanted to memorize everything about it. [Name]'s eyes had shot wide in shock but she couldn't push him away….and besides she technically _did_ give him permission. The two of them stayed like that till Amaimon decided he was going to allow her to breath out of her mouth instead her nose and pulled back going to her neck to lick, nip, and kiss as if that wasn't enough of a taste for him. The both of them were breathing hard from the kiss and [Name]'s cheeks glowed a light shade of red.

Looking off to the side [Name] had just noticed that it was dark out and remembered it was also dark when Amaimon got here, which means no one else was in the park besides possibly other demons but she didn't really care about them cause they could actually see Amaimon. She then remembered…..she didn't even know this demon's name. Coming to her senses she shoved him away from her neck and he looked at her as if he had no idea why she did that and maybe even a little angry for being interrupted without there being a clear reason as to why.

"Your name."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"I don't even know your name." she sighed.

"Yes you do…Oh I forgot didn't I. Nii-san told me I would do that."

"What? He told you that you would forget to tell me your name?"

"No." He said plainly sounding bored again as he pulled a little pebble out of his pocket.

"What the hell di-" She was cut off again for the second time that day when Amaimon crushed the small rock between his fingers and a rush of memories flooded into her mind. This apparently was the 3rd year Amaimon visited her after Halloween. They played the same game only they had actually talked for awhile after each day each year but Amaimon had stolen her memories of him and replaced them with old ones over and over so it didn't seem out of place.

She looked kinda angry. "Amaimon! Why the hell did you do that?"

He tilted his head to the side. "I wanted to play with you again this year."

[Name] just grumbled and put a hand to her face then sighed.

Amaimon licked his lips. "Tastes better than without the lollipop taste mixed in…"

"Eh?"

"You."

"Oh…" Her face shaded a bit. She noticed then that a couple of the demons were looking over at the two but I guess that would be the cause of the Earth King taking interest in a human. Amaimon backed off [Name] and sat down beside her before pulling her onto his lap to sit. She looked at him. "I loved you." She stated having her memory back.

Amaimon just smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It spoke paragraphs.


End file.
